<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Loud Silent Treatment. by psyleedee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565260">A Loud Silent Treatment.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee'>psyleedee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Psyleedee's Tumblr Ficlets. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester Friendship, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Funny, Grumpy Castiel (Supernatural), Grumpy Dean Winchester, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Up, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Sam Winchester is So Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel gets mad, he doesn't just give Dean the silent treatment.</p><p>It's more of a loud silent treatment.</p><p>Their arguments, Dean and Cas's, even the most mundane ones, last for days. Bless Sam for putting up with them, really, the guy deserves a serious award for that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Psyleedee's Tumblr Ficlets. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Loud Silent Treatment.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my 65th work lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Castiel gets mad, he doesn't <em>just</em> give Dean the silent treatment.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It's more of a loud silent treatment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their arguments, Dean and Cas's, even the most mundane ones, last for days. Bless Sam for putting up with them, really, the guy deserves a serious award for that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first day into their arguments, Castiel stomps around the Bunker, yes, stomps, his boots or bare feet thumping over the tiled floor as he brushes past Dean with a carelessness, not bothering to spare Dean a single glance. Dean, on the other hand, plays all of Castiel's favourite Netflix series, watching them for hours, and <em>not</em> inviting Castiel to join him, even when he's watching an episode they were supposed to watch together. Both pretend as if nothing has changed, and yet, everything has.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They sleep on different beds that night. Castiel sprawled out on <em>Dean's</em> bed, in <em>Dean's</em> room, in <em>Dean's</em> clothes, under <em>Dean's</em> comforter, compelling Dean to spend the night in the guest room.</p>
  <p>The second day into their arguments is a bit more responsive. Castiel will be in the kitchen, still wearing Dean's shirt, cooking some eggs, and the moment Dean walks into the kitchen, he'll scrape the pan with a loud clang, grab the plates with a thud, scooping the eggs and bacon onto to the plate with a huff, pouring Dean's coffee without any caution, little splatters pouring to the side of the mug, and he'll grab the breakfast and set it down in front of Dean on the table with an echoing bang as if he's doing Dean the biggest favour by feeding him. Then Castiel will huff. Dean will huff. They won't meet each other's eyes, and Castiel will walk away. And yet, every afternoon, after lunch, Castiel will find his black tea brewed and steaming in the kettle, as Dean always does for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They'll continue to sleep in separate rooms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The third day into their arguments, the childish silence will persist. At this point, Sam would have given up every single hope and will have retired to his daily affairs. Castiel on the other hand will now move into his <em>I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it</em> phase, wearing tight, black briefs, and nothing but a navy blue robe, untied, letting his chest on display. And he'll walk all around Dean. For absolutely no reason save to show his body off. And damn it, Dean always finds himself somehow falling prey to this trap, because then he'll have to excuse himself from whatever pointless conversation he's having with Sam to hide in the bathroom and jerk off. But when he returns from his endeavour, Castiel always regards him with a sly grin, as if the bastard knows what he's doing, which in truth, he does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They usually sleep on the same bed that night, back to each other, and between them, a prolonged silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fourth day, their silence dissipates to a certain extent, and Dean will mumble stiff <em>g'mornings</em> when walking into the kitchen, or <em>s'good</em> when he takes a bite of his breakfast. Castiel will hum, and he'll return to his silence, lips in a pout and eyes narrow as he will probably read a book in the library, or spend some quality time with his brother-in-law, talking about myths and folklore in different cultures. And when Dean will ask them what they're chattering about, Sam, the best friend that he is, will grin and mumble a <em>what's it to you</em>, before sharing a mischievous smile with Cas. Dean will huff and walk away. But at this point, both of them are hurting. Dean needs Castiel, just as much as Castiel needs Dean, and if one of them initiated a truce, the argument might even end. But hell if either of them apologize first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That night, they'll sleep together again, Castiel facing away from Dean, but this time, Dean will try to creep his hand over Cas's waist, only for Castiel to push it away with a grunt. So Dean will try to pull him close once again, and Castiel will push him away once again. And Dean will continue to do so, a wicked smile on his face, until Castiel will huff and roll over, eyes still shut pointedly, as he'd curl into Dean's side for once, allowing Dean to pull him close. Of course, they'll end up with Dean as the little spoon the next morning, Castiel knows, but it feels nice this way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the fifth day, their anger would have mostly faded away, and Dean will walk into the kitchen and press a chaste kiss to the back of Castiel's neck, before pulling away at once and settling down for breakfast. They won't speak, no, not about the hunts, or not about their series, nothing, they'll simply eat in companionable silence. Throughout the day, however, they'll share brief glances, stealing a secret look from one another's eyes as they pass each other in the hallway. And then, in the night, Castiel will crawl into bed with Dean, and that's when Dean will apologize, because damn it, someone needs to say it first, and he doesn't care who it is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"I should have been more careful, Cas."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"And you got mad at me for telling you the same exact thing."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"I just... I was tired, I was hurting, I was exhausted, sweetheart, and I couldn't bear the nagging."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"I wasn't trying to nag, Dean-"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"I know, I know baby, but I needed you to understand the kind of mental space I was in. I know I shouldn't have shouted at you, I'm real sorry."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"I'm sorry too."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Friends?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Friends."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Castiel will have this beautiful wide grin on his face when he accepts Dean's promise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the sixth day, they'll be back to normal. In fact, so normal, the moment Castiel walks into the kitchen, Sam will turn his nose up in a helpless frown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So," He'll start, setting his book down as Castiel would reach for his coffee, "- I'm gonna' step out a limb and say you boned each other last night."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How'd you know?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You have this weird, smiley expression on your face."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And? I'm happy."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To this, Sam won't respond at all, not until Dean walks into the kitchen, wraps his arms tight around Castiel, and whispers something along the lines of <em>stuff you full of my cock </em>into his ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's when Sam will leave the kitchen, hands sweaty and face flustered.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>